


Lawn Boy

by CarolinaCullen2012



Series: The Forbidden Series [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCullen2012/pseuds/CarolinaCullen2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is an award-winning author who moves closer to her best friend and her children. Bella hasn't seen the boys in years and is in for a big surprise when the lawn boy wants more than she can handle. Will Bella turn into a cougar that Esme accused her of being?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawn Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The Forbidden Series
> 
> Rating: M/NC-17  
> Genre: Romance, Hurt  
> Word Count:  
> Pairing: Edward and Bella  
> Beta(s): dannibags
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Lawn Boy"

BPOV

Some might wonder why I chose Jacksonville, Florida when I moved out of Washington State, but all I could tell them was sunshine and beaches. I loved the greens of Washington, but grew tired of constant rain and the overall depressed mood it left me in while I lived there. I needed somewhere I could flourish and grow as a writer. So, after the publication of my first novel, I moved.

Another reason I chose Jacksonville was that my best friend and partner in crime was there. Esme Cullen and I grew up in the small town of Forks, Washington. We moved to college together, and when she married, Carlisle; well, we didn't separate much then either. It wasn't until Carlisle was diagnosis with cancer. That changed things in our friendship; Esme was desperate not to lose the love of her life, and searched everywhere for a facility that would be able to help him. She found that facility in Jacksonville. So, Esme packed everyone up and moved. She asked me then to come, but the man I was seeing at the time couldn't move because of his job and I thought it was a serious relationship. She left without me, and he eventually left me. I couldn't uproot my life there in Forks, and I knew the move for her would be pointless, but understood that she was hoping to prolong Carlisle's time here on earth. When all failed and the treatments didn't work, Carlisle finally lost his battle with cancer. I attended the funeral and even begged Esme to come home, but she wouldn't. So, I never asked again.

Esme had a pretty sweet thing going in Florida, and the way she described her life to me. It sounded like something I would enjoy. She was the realtor, interior designer, and owns a landscape company. I never knew how she managed to run all three types of business out of her office, but she did. She offered me a job in the event that my writing career didn't work out, but I never accepted. She was truly amazing to me, and stronger than I had ever seen her. I instantly bought the house she was selling me and allowed her to design it.

When I moved in, I was astounded at the work she could do, and vowed to always let her do what she wanted. When I first moved into town and we would have lunch she talked nonstop about the boys. Esme pulled out a couple of pictures and complained about not having new ones of the boys. They were cute in their school pictures, and they had grown since the last time I seen them. I could just barely remember what they looked like the last time I saw both of them they were little things; that was something else about Esme that amazed me. She had raised her children all on her own. From the sounds of their accomplishments, she had done a wonderful job.

Emmett was the eldest of the two; he was a senior at Nathan B. Forrest High School, and had been accepted to the University of Florida on a football scholarship. Edward was the younger of the two; he was a junior at Douglas Anderson School of Arts where he played the piano. Esme gushed about how he could play any instrument he wanted and the sounds he played out of them were like music from heaven.

The boys often worked for the landscaping company she owned and if they were anything like their mother. I knew that they would be hard working. I hired her landscaping company to take care of the grounds around my house. There was no way I was going to be able to be able to handle the upkeep and write another award-winning novel.

Emmett was the first one I met. He came to the house to work. He was pleasant and nice to look at. I often watched him work on the grounds. He was cute in a boyish sort of way; he had dimples, and curly black hair. He was build though, and I loved to watch his muscles ripple as he worked in the yard. I would gush to Esme often about what good work he had done at the house. How cute he was working out in my yard, and she accused me of being a cougar with the way I talked about her son. But, I wasn't a cougar, maybe a puma, but not a cougar. All of her rousing was funny to us, but I would never do that to Esme or her son's.

Emmett did inspire the male lead I was writing in my stories at the time, and once the book was completed. I had another award-winning story; it was on the best sellers list for ten months. I was excited to finally have found some inspiration for my writing.

Emmett had decided to stay in Gainesville when he left for college. He wanted to experience the true college experience even though he was only an hour away. I could blame him, but I lost my inspiration for a while. I watched the new landscaper, which was some older man. He didn't intrigue me the way that Emmett had, and I suffered from a huge writer's block for months on end. After several months of getting nowhere on my story, I asked Esme about Emmett.

"When is Emmett coming home?" I whined over my lunch.

"I told you." She giggled as I cocked my eyebrow.

"I am not a cougar," I huffed. I hated being classified in that category. Yes, I was thirty-five, and yes, I enjoyed looking at younger men, but cougar no way.

"Yes, you are. I put an older gentleman working on the grounds and you suffer from writer's block. I wonder if I was to change workers and place a younger boy on the grounds if the writer's block would go away." She giggled again while eating her salad.

"Tell him to stop by; my pool was cleaner when he worked. Vladimir doesn't work as hard as Emmett," I huffed again. Vladimir was a creep if you asked me. Instead of cleaning the pool he would, watch every move I made. I would often time avoid him all together, but the quality of work never changed.

"I tell you what; I will send a new young man your way."

"Fine, but I am not a cougar, puma maybe, but no cougar," I stated, pointing my fork at her.

"We'll see," she said raising her eyebrow at me. Lunch continued and we talked about different things going on around the community, and things she had going on.

The following Monday, I was laying in my lounger beside the pool reading a book trying to relax and find my inner inspiration. When I caught the sight of someone coming out of the pool house; I knew that the landscapers where coming today, and knew that Esme had promised something young and interesting, but what I saw was more than that.

He had his back to me. He was shirtless, and his tan skin glowed in the sun, in fact, it sparkled in the light. I looked him up and down, and watched as he raked his hand through his messy bronze hair. It stuck up in all directions looking like he had just come from a romp in the sack. I licked my lips, and watched as his muscles rippled as he pulled and tugged on the equipment he needed to clean the pool. I was mesmerized by the site in front of me. I watched as he worked and the sweat ran off his body, collecting at the back of his tight shorts. I frequently wanted to walk over to him and lick the sweat off his back, but stayed seated in my lounger. He never looked like he was paying me any attention as he worked, which was both depressing and pleasing all at the same time. Vladimir watched me too much, and was unable to complete his task on time.

The young fellow never looked at me and completed his job in record time. When he left, I ran into the house and head straight to my laptop writing four more chapters of my story before the night was out. I called Esme to gush about the new lawn boy. She was happy that I liked him so much, and when I told her about how my writer's block was over. She said I told you so. I was quite, she had been right I was a cougar. After getting off the phone with Esme, I sat back, and pondered the statement. Why did I get a thrill out of seeing younger men? Why would my writing drastically change if one were around?

I entertained some thoughts about have a permanent houseboy so to speak, but that wouldn't be any fun unless I got to play with him too. I thought about today's young gentleman, and how I wouldn't mind having him as my permanent houseboy, and all the naughty little things I could do to him. Those thoughts led to a whole other story, and another book was started.

The next time, I saw the lawn boy was on Friday, he was riding the lawnmower around the house. He didn't even know I was watching him, but God he looked so good circling my house, and once I had my fill of watching him I headed straight to my laptop getting another four chapters wrote. He was like my brand of Viagra. Once I had a dose, it was as if I had a perpetual hard on and four chapters would flow out of my fingertips.

I was like that for months on end everytime he was around I could produce four or more chapters depending on the thoughts that went through my head. I finished book three in record time, and was quickly moving to book four. When I learned that book, three had also made the best sellers list, I was ecstatic and I couldn't lose the muse that had reward me with this treasure.

~LB~

It had been a year since I had moved to Florida, and I was flourishing as a writer. All four books in my erotic series had taken off, and I was raking in the money left and right. I have never felt accomplished until this very moment. I knew my parents would have been proud of me. Hell, I was proud of me for even having the courage to write. I felt great about my writing and myself for once in my life.

My yards never looked better, and when the community came through, they nominated my yard for the best yard in the community. I smiled hugely when Heidi the next-door neighbor informed me, and placed the sign in my front lawn. As for the lawn boy, I hadn't talked to him at all. The next time, the lawn boy was around, I was going to let him know about the outstanding work he had been doing around my house. Maybe I would talk to him about coming over more often and working in the house for the next series of erotic novels, I was planning to write. Maybe I would need to up the ante a bit and get a little closer to my muse.

I hadn't seen Esme for about eight months or more. We talked on the phone regular enough, but between my writing and her companies, getting together was becoming more difficult to accomplish. When I would gush about the new lawn boy Esme would always remain quiet and wouldn't say much. She wouldn't tease and go on. I would often talk about potentially luring the lawn boy into my house and having my wicked way with him, but she never accused me of being a cougar or puma, nothing. I wondered if I had done something to piss her off but what.

After talking to her I didn't see the lawn boy at all for a while, and wondered what was going on, I need my muse the one who inspired me. When I called, again I learned the reasons why she had remained quiet.

"What happened to the lawn boy?" I asked no sooner than she picked up the phone.

"He isn't going to be working at your house any longer," she stated rather pissed.

"Why? Did he go to college or something? I need him, Esme I can't finish the novel I am writing without him," I whined.

"You will finish just fine," she stated snidely.

"What is wrong with you Esme?" I asked I could understand why she was being rather hateful to me.

"You are what is wrong with me. Do you know who that boy was doing your law?" she asked and I was stunned.

"No," I said.

"Yeah, I figured as much otherwise you would have behaved a little better. Edward…my baby, Edward he was your lawn boy. I didn't mind at first with Emmett. I can admit that my children are attractive young men, but the things you started talking about in regards to Edward crossed the lines. They are all I have left of Carlisle, and I will not allow you to corrupt them. Right now, I don't even know if our friendship will make it. I am sorry Isabella. I love you, but I can't allow you around him anymore I am worried you will do something to him."

She hung up the phone before I was able to respond. I have acted horribly and didn't realize the young boy was Edward. I thought he was some other kid. It wasn't like I had seen a recent picture of him, and she never told me who it was.

I was a mess for a couple of months. I had no one and I was all alone. I hid in my house and didn't move. Esme had sent me a letter telling me, that the landscaper would no longer be coming to the house. So, the grass grew up around the house until the neighbors came along giving me a warning about my lawn being too high. My swimming pool was unusable, hell it was the nastiest green I had ever seen, well it look like Forks had thrown up in my pool really. I wasn't about to swim in the thing, I was worried I might run into a creature or two in it. My writing even suffered, and I had to call my agent and publishing company to let them know that my next novel was on hiatus for personal reasons. Everything about my world was crumbling before my eyes.

~LB~

Apparently, in the county of Duval if your lawn grows over ten inches the county comes out and fines you for it. Imagine my surprise when they had fined me five hundred dollar because my grass was over grown. I was used to seeing multiple over grown yards in Forks; they never had a law like that. I finally caved after paying the fine, and decided that too many fines like that and I would be broke. I wasn't writing at the moment so I had to do something. It wasn't like Esme's was the only landscaping company in the area; I was just too damn stubborn to hire another. Plus, they wouldn't cover all the things Esme had. You see if I went with someone else I had to have a pool boy, a lawn boy, and a maintenance man. They would all charge me separate, and it would cost so much more than I was willing to pay. So yeah, I was being stubborn.

This wasn't Esme and mine's first fight. We had fought several times during the years. We had gone many times and not talked to one another, silly, but that was how we were. It wouldn't be long before this all blew over and we would be back as best friends again.

I was standing outside in the Florida heat in my bathing suit top, and the smallest shorts I owned. It wasn't to alert the males in the area that was showing off my body, I had finally decided to mow my own lawn being that I had to or be fined again. I was bent over the push mower when I heard a voice clear behind me. Now, I would say that I have a rather nice body, I have never had kids, I worked out in the gym and swam laps in my pool; when it was clean. I was tan, and only weighed about 120 pounds on a good day. So, I knew men liked to look at me, and I didn't necessarily mind the attention they gave. So, when the voice cleared behind me, I didn't straighten up, I just looked around my lean legs. It was then that my heart started beating in my chest.

"Ms. Swan," he said gulping.

"Yes," I said. I straighten up, turning to face him seeing what he could possibly want.

He rubbed his hands through his hair, and my muse was standing in front of me with in all his glory.

"My buddy lives down the road here, and I noticed that your lawn is looking rather shitty at the moment. I wouldn't mind lending my services. You will be fined if you don't cut your grass soon."

"Yes, well it seems you are a little late, Edward. They have already fined me and I have paid it." I shrugged there was nothing for me to do.

"How about we work out a deal? I can remember you from when I was a child," he said, and I rubbed my palms over my face. "You were always very kind to us, and I don't know why my mother has insisted that we stop mowing your lawn. I can do that," he said, smirking at me.

"Why would you go against your mother's wishes?" I asked as he walked closer to me.

"You see, you have something I want," he said smirking at me again. In fact, I don't think he stopped smirking.

"And what would that be?" I asked because what could I do for him that was so important.

"I am a virgin Ms. Swan, and as much as I would love to not be I have a difficult time talking to girls," he said while blushing and hot damn if that wasn't the sexist thing I had ever seen on a man…no boy…shit.

"You don't seem to be having trouble at the moment, Edward," I said placing my hands on my hips what was this kid getting at.

"I don't have trouble talking to older woman, and I don't mean that offensively Ms. Swan. Because even though you are older, you still look good, I mean really, fucking good for your age. Usually once the older women find out whom my mother is they tend to shy away from me after that. Girls my own age despise me, and I can't stand all their catty ways. So, I am lonely. I enjoyed watching you around your house. I knew you where my mother's friend and now that you two have had a fallen out I figured you would be ideal. You see you're not afraid of my mother, and you have known her for years."

"What the deal really you've given me the reasons, but what's the deal?"

"You teach me how to pleasure a woman and be with a woman. I will mow your lawns, take care of your probably disgusting pool, and fix anything you need around the house; if I can of course." I thought about his purposed deal. I had to make sure I heard him correctly and what everything entailed.

"When you take about pleasure, what do you want to learn?" Being that he said he was a virgin earlier. I knew what this was pretty much about, but wanted to make sure because if I carried out this little plan or deal Esme would surely have my ass. Hell, she wasn't talking to me because of the naughty fantasies I had shared with her over her son. I couldn't imagine what she would think if I was actually fucking him on the side.

"Well, I would like you to take my virginity, of course, well you wouldn't be taking. I would gladly give it to you willingly of course. I want to learn about the female body. What makes a girl feel good? How to kiss? I have never kissed a girl before. Just everything you can teach me about being a good lover. I've watched enough porn and know the logistics of things, but those girls never seem to be enjoying what is going on. They always make the weirdest faces, and I never want a girl making those faces while I am with her sexually." I snickered I could see why the younger girls didn't want anything to do with him, when he talked he often talked too much, or he would use technical terms that might scare them off. If his language had been vulgar they would be repulsed, but acting shy would have been his better ticket on this.

"How about this Ms. Swan, I will take care of your lawn. You can either go inside or sit on your patio just think about it. See if it is something you could help me with."

I nodded because it was the least I could do. He was going to help me with my lawn and all I had to do was sleep with him. I headed into the house grabbing my laptop and headed back out to the patio with it and a sweet ice tea. I fired up my computer and stared at the blinking cursor on the blank document.

There was something else Edward could help me with, but he didn't know it yet. You see while writing I tend to base my characters or male characters from my thoughts, and being female, I often time wonder if I was getting it right. I mean, do guys think like the ways we portray them in books and stories. How do you write from the male perspective when you are a female? Do they think it feels like heaven? Do they have any emotions about it? I would use Edward for information to gain the male perspective on how things felt. I would learn the emotions that coursed through his body as he received pleasure and the feeling of my body against his.

I watched him in the yard; he stopped mowing the lawn to remove his shirt. Showing me the tones muscles of his back and chest, his tanned body, and his washboard abs; it wasn't a few minutes later that my character, Antonio, came to life in front of my eyes. My fingers flew across the keyboard, word for word and stroke for stroke. I wrote four chapters in a matter of what seemed to be minutes, but in reality, it had been hours. I looked around the house trying to locate Edward. When I finally found him, he was just pushing the lawn mower back into the shed.

"It took you longer this time why?" Why had it taken him longer to mow the lawn than before?

"Ms. Swan, no undue respect, but damn you let it get to far out of hand. It takes a little longer to move grass above ten inches tall and some places had to be hit again. I didn't have a riding lawn mower like the one that is on the trucks we drive out here, so that is why," he said wiping the sweat of his brow.

"Come on," I said. He followed me back to the house and I handed him a glass of homemade sweet ice tea. He drank it down quickly, and when he was done. I refilled his glass. We headed back out to the patio, I had made a decision and he we needed to talk about this before I went into it full force.

Once we were seated and comfortable I started the conversation, "Are you sure about the things you want?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.

"How old are you Edward?"

"Eighteen just turned on June 20th."

Okay, so when I was fantasizing about him … he was underage I could see why Esme would have been concerned, but still he was close to becoming eighteen.

"Do you have any idea why your mother is mad at me?"

I asked just trying to see if she had told him. When he blushed this confirmed what I was thinking. He asked me because of what Esme had said and not that I was friends with her or could handle her.

"I overheard your conversation, mom had the phone on speaker, and I heard everything you said about me. I didn't mean to I promise. I was walking by her office when I heard you talking about the lawn boy. I heard all the things you wanted to do to me, and God help me it turned me on. I got an erection and had abused myself twice, just to get the words out of my head," he said; he was completely red, I mean, beet red.

I was astonished, he not only admitted to masturbating which was something the majority of people didn't admit to. But, he also admitted to getting hard from me describing the things I wanted to do to his body. Now, that turned me on.

"Did you ask me because you think I would stand against Esme or because of the conversation you overheard?"

I just wanted a confirmation of things really it didn't matter now; none of this changed my overall decisions.

"Yes," he whispered. I nodded I kind of figured that.

"Okay here is a contour deal…you will keep my lawns and my pool neat and clean." He nodded. "You will be my muse, you inspire my writing and since you have been at the house today I was able to finally write another four chapters for my vampire erotica series. If I call you, I would like you to come to my house during those times it will not be anything sexual. I might have you do something else, but I will try to do the majority of my writing while you are here. We need to decide on a day that you don't have to worry about your mother for you to do the lawn. The last aspect, we will start off slow, like kissing first and then work our way to the other aspects of being with woman," I said.

"Ms. Swan," he said

"Please, call me Bella. If you are planning to see me, naked at some point I think Bella would work better. I don't know if I would be able to be naked around someone other than my doctor who calls me Ms. Swan." I giggled and Edward chuckled.

"I didn't finish your pool today, and I was wondering if I could stop by tomorrow to clean it for you. It is going to take a while to get it back to normal."

"That would be fine, after you're done come to me and we will start your lessons."

Edward and I sat their quietly for a while drinking our tea in the heat, before long he excused himself. When he left I went inside, edited, and revised the chapters I had written. Called my publisher and agent letting them know that I was back, and had four chapters to submit to them.

The following day, Edward was back and out working on the pool while I plugged away on my laptop having the most sinful thoughts about his body while writing my next chapter. When Edward finished, as promised I led him into the house, we drank sweet iced tea while I told him about different types of kisses he could give a woman. When he was about to leave I leaned down and kissed his forehead first.

"A kiss on the cheek or forehead to me means affection, support and complicity. A kiss on the lips means passion may mean 'I love you' or 'I want to date you', but if it's done quickly, it could mean friendship. Everything depends on the emotions behind the kiss." I leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

"To me, that kiss would be friendship or caring about someone." He nodded.

"Would you like to return the sentiment?" Edward leaned down to kiss my lips ever so gently, and kissed my cheek and forehead before straightening up to his height. He was taller than me, and something I always liked in a man.

I continued to explain to him the different types of kiss and what I thought each meant to me. I saw in him the difference between them.

~LB~

The month pasted and I was already twenty chapters into the new series and new novel. Things were going well. My lawn never looked better, and my swimming pool was swimmable again. We hadn't really excelled past anything mostly kissing and good lord the boy could kiss. I about melted everytime his lips touched mine.

We only had a small window of time for him to work on my yard, and get a little practice in before he had to leave.

Edward was due again this weekend to clean the pool, and mow the lawn once again. This weekend I had a present for him though, I hated how long it took him to actually mow the lawn with a push mower so I headed over to the local farm supply store and bought the best top of the line-riding mower for him to use. It was only fair that he be able to cut his workload in half and have a whole other day to use for his lessons.

When Edward walked in, I was so excited to see him. I told myself on the way to the shed that the reason I was so excited was because of the riding mower, but I was deceiving myself into thinking that.

"So, this is for you, so it won't take you forever to mow the lawn," I stated looking over the beast of a machine.

"Thank you Bella, but you didn't have to get something so big. I mean, this thing is huge and yeah, it will cut down my workload."

He chuckled and reached for the keys I was holding in my hands. I stepped out of the shed and watched as he pulled it out giving me the thumbs up.

I got to work while watching him circle around my lawn. He was done in half the time, and when he came in he wasn't even sweating this time. I smiled sweetly at him, anything I could do to make his job easier.

"So, what's on the agenda today," he asked smiling while sipping his tea.

"Well, have you ever seen a woman naked?" I asked I was sure I knew the answer yes on porn, but no in person.

"No," I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Would you like to see one and see what you will be working with?"

He didn't say a word and just nodded his head vigorously. I stepped over in front of him, as he sat at the table. I watched as he gulped the closer I got to him, and when I was standing right before him. I pulled my shirt over my head, letting it fall to the ground. I let him adjust to seeing me before him in just a bra and shorts.

"Are you ready for more?" I asked and he nodded.

I reached down unbuttoning my jean shorts and pulled them down my legs. Once they too were on the floor, I looked back at Edward. He gulped again, but shifted in his seat. I stood in front of him in just a blue thong and matching bra set. I turned around slowly allowing him to see everything.

"Do you like what you see Edward," I purred and he nodded again.

I wondered if he was okay, he wasn't talking or anything. I honestly expected him to be asking questions at this moment, but I must have rendered him silent.

"More?" I asked and he once again nodded.

I turned back around letting him see my back as I unhooked my bra and dropped it to the pile of clothes on the floor. I looked over my shoulder winking at him, before spinning around and dropping my arms from my chest.

"Oh my God," he moaned out. I looked down at him and noticed his hand placed over his erection.

"Its okay Edward these types of reactions are normal," I cooed.

"More," he whispered.

"As you wish," I stated slipping my fingers into the waistband of my thong and pulling them ever so slowly down my legs letting them pool at my feet.

"Oh, shit," he said rocking back and forth in his seat. I was being to get extremely worried about him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"More, than okay … just … oh shit," he stated rubbing his hand harder over his erection.

"Baby, does it hurt, are you need something more there?" I asked.

"I don't know what I need, my mind keeps telling me to rub it or oh God."

I watched as he quickly stood up and unbuckled his belt that held his pants on his body. He unzipped his zipper and finally breathed a little sigh of relief.

"Okay, that's a little better, please God, please continue," he said.

"Okay, are you sure you are okay?" I said as he nodded vigorously.

"Would you like to touch to see what it feels like?"

"Thank God," he stated and rose from his seat and stood directly in front of me. I lifted his shaking hands, placed them on my shoulders, and his hands began to wander. He slowly dragged them down to my breasts. It was the most awkward situation when he started to squeeze them it was as if he was checking produce in the grocery story. I bit the inside of my cheek laughing at how inexperienced he really was.

"Edward, darling, they are not cantaloupe. Be gentle and soft this is what a woman likes. A man who touches like it's the greatest thing on earth," I cooed at him guiding him over my breast with the gentlest touch possible.

When my nipples hardened under his ministrations, I moaned out letting him know that I liked the things he was doing to me.

"Like that?" he whispered.

"Just like that," I replied gazing into his green eyes watching them hood with desire.

"What does it feel like Edward? Describe it to me," I whispered.

"Soft, um …full, it's pleasant," he stated.

"Do they feel good in your hands?"

"Yes," he said as his body started to rock into my own. I could feel his very prominent erection as it would rub against my stomach.

"Play with their nipples, but don't be too rough with them," I instructed. Watching as his fingers brushed over my hardened peeks, and as his fingers lightly rolled and pinched, I moaned under his touch. Edward grunted loudly and thrusted his hips against me almost making me stumble back from the force before he lowered his hands and head in shame.

"What's the matter Edward?" I asked softly placed my hand under his chin lifting it to look into his eyes. I noticed an etch of sadness in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan," he whispered looking ashamed of himself.

"Darling, did you orgasm?" I asked looking down at the front of his shorts noticing the wet spot. He nodded but wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Oh, dear boy you are just learning and I was expecting this outcome. Edward we have to start somewhere, and never having touched a woman before I expected this." I gestured to his crotch and the fact that he had a wet spot on his pants.

"You did well, do not be ashamed. You lasted longer than I thought was possible," I cooed reaching up and kissing his forehead.

"Now, head to the bathroom and clean up. It won't feel good if you leave that mess in your pants for too long."

Edward rushed to my bathroom, and I quickly got dressed at least he lasted as long as he did. I waited for him to reappear and explain to him that sometimes things happened like that, and not to ever be embarrassed around me because of it. I understood, and wanted to help him out.

~LB~

The following weekend we tried again with me naked standing in front of him, and his hands immediately went to my breasts. He gently stroked them and teased my nipples making me moan from his touch.

"Can I …" he started but stopped. I could see him being rather shy about the situation I mean he didn't know what to do or when to do things. I loved the fact that he was so unsure of himself.

"What do you want to do Edward?" I asked.

"Can I taste them?" he asked timidly.

"Yes," I responded dropping my voice and letting it sound alluring.

He slowly lowered his head, and captured my left nipple his mouth. He lightly sucked a little, but seemed confused on how to go about it.

"Take your tongue and licked it Edward flick it across my nipple," I purred.

He pulled back licking my nipple, and then leaned in closer wrapping his tongue around the peek flicking it back and forth. I was so caught up in having his mouth on me that it wasn't until he bit it lightly that I pulled back. I had never allowed a man to do that to me before, and always figured it hurt. I had read enough stories in my time where it was done and the characters would enjoy the experience, but to me it seemed like it would hurt the sensitive tissues there.

I felt my climax run down my thighs, and looked down. I was shocked; it wasn't a big climax, just a little one after he bit me, but one nevertheless. I looked up and saw Edward watching the liquid run down my thighs, and before I could function, he knelt down and licked the juice all the way up my leg. I moaned as his tongue made contact with my skin, and the feeling of him getting closer to the place that ached for his touch became unbearable. I pulled back, and looked him square in the eyes.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all … but we are done for today," I stated shocked and completely knocked off kilter. I was taking things slow, and if I had allowed him to go any further he would have lost his virginity in a split second, I had to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it please," he begged.

I quickly got dressed, and as I was about to walk out of the room he grabbed my elbow.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do anything like that again." I watched as he roughly pulled on his hair.

"Well, I can't say I won't do it again because it tasted all tangy and salty. Oh God, the taste alone was good, and damn if I don't want more, but please don't stop for today."

"We have to for today … Are time is up." I pointed toward the clock and showed him it was time for him to go.

Standing my tippy toes, I kissed his forehead and bid him farewell. Once he was gone, I ran straight to my laptop, and let my emotions pour out on the pages.

The next couple of weekends turned out to be a bust with his sexual awakening. It seemed that Esme wanted him home by a certain time being that school was due to start again soon. I could see her logic, but it was also depressing watching him have to leave right after he mowed my lawns. I was still able to work, but I found that when we messed around a little … I was able to write ten times the amount I did when I watched him around the yard.

The emotions I had when he was here were getting out of control. There was an ache in my chest when he wasn't able to stay and I tried to tell myself that is was nothing more than him being my muse. Who was I kidding? I was lonely … I was terribly horny, my current toy wasn't cutting it anymore, and I needed something new. Instead of running out to pick up another, I ordered it online. I hated having to wait for it to come in though. Like a toy would compare to the piece I felt rubbing up against my stomach when he was close. That was the cock I really wanted not some cheap version.

~LB~

Several months past and school was in full swing, which drastically cut into my Edward time, and my writing didn't suffer per se; but it did decline. The toys were a no go and I was terribly frustrated with my situation, but on a positive note Esme got over her spell of being mad at me and reinstated my landscaping services, but I was once again she stuck me with some old fart who would constantly oogle me.

Everyone once in a while Edward would ride with Laurent and help him with my lawn, but that was usually on the weekends. We would sneak glances at one another as he drove around my yard.

We still had yet to explore more with one another, and to say that it didn't break my heart would have been an understatement.

On Thursday night the following week, I received a text from an unknown number. It wasn't until I opened the text that I knew it was from Edward.

Would like to meet up with you on Friday and Saturday night, mom thinks I am double dating with some friends. Let me know if this is okay ~E

I quickly programmed his number to my phone.

That would be fine; I will have something special planned for us. ~B

What time should I come over? ~E

What time did you tell your mother you were leaving? ~B

I will see you at seven and I can't wait. ;) ~E

Would you like to have dinner and desert? When is your curfew? ~B

It doesn't matter to me … I could always stop and get something on the way over or home, but if you wanted to cook I would eat. ~E

Dinner at seven then. ~B

I knew just what I wanted to do with my young Edward, and it was high time I taught him how to give a woman a climax. I rubbed my hands together and spent the rest of the week preparing for his arrival. I made a trip to the spa and had everything waxed and cleaned. I enjoyed a shopping trip to Victoria Secrets for lingerie set … to set his ass on fire. I wanted him to want me so bad that he ached to touch me.

Friday night was upon us; I had prepared dinner, and while it sat in the oven I prepared my body for his. At seven sharp there was a light knock on my door. I wiped my hands on the dishtowel under the sink, stopped by the mirror on my way toward the door. I made sure I was decent and then opened the door.

Edward was standing there in all his gorgeous glory with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"These are for you," he said as he lightly handed me the flowers.

"You didn't have to do that, but they are beautiful," I replied smiling at him and giving the flowers a sniff before opening the door and allowing him to walk through.

"Dinner will be served in the dining room. I hope you like lasagna."

"Anything you make would be good, and it happens to be my favorite dish."

I ushered Edward into the dining room once he was seated I walked back into the kitchen to get everything that was needed and placed it on the table. Our conversation while eating was light … he asked about my progress with my books and I asked about his schoolwork. Crazy! Here I was sitting with my best friend's son who was still in high school, and half the time I couldn't take my eyes away from his mouth. Well, I wasn't just focused on his mouth, because his eyes were intense and so green. His voice was soft and gentle when he spoke I hung on every word uttered out of them.

When dinner was over Edward offered to help me clean up, and I quickly declined. I had other things I wanted to get done tonight and cleaning our dishes wasn't how I wanted to waste our time. I had already done everything, and had it ready for the refrigerator, so, it wasn't like I had a lot to do.

I had been wearing a robe the whole night, and I could feel everytime I moved his eyes would follow my every movement.

Once the table was cleared and free of dishes, I pulled an old sheet from one of the chairs and spread it across the table. Edward sat still and didn't move a muscle, and I wanted him just where he was. I hopped on the table and loosened the tie around the robe letting it fall open just a little.

I had considered wearing the little number from Victoria Secrets, but I wanted to get straight to the point with this lesson and didn't want clothes standing in our way.

"Touch me, Edward," I stated as I pushed my body back on my arms shoving my chest out. While the robe pulled to the side and fell off my top half, exposing my chest to him.

Edward didn't say a word, but automatically placed his hands on my tits. He gently stroked my breasts and caused my nipples to harden under his touch.

I pulled my legs to wear they were flat on the table spreading my legs wide for him to get a good look at female genital.

"Just look don't touch," I purred.

I didn't want him to touch me there yet even though I knew he wanted too. He almost reminded me of Dennis the Menace wring his hands as if he wanted too so badly, but couldn't. I also wanted to instruct him and do what I liked and not what he wanted. Men had a tendency to think that women just like to be poked. In and out, in and out, but I didn't like that I needed curtain buttons pushed before I could dare come from someone's fingers.

"Edward, would you like to learn how to touch me here," I asked.

"Yes," he replied never letting his eyes meet my own. He was so drawn to the looks of my pussy that he didn't even look in my eyes.

"Good, first things first …Do you know anything about women? When I ask this questions I mean in regards to locations, hot spots, anything sexually?"

"No," he grunted.

"Well, this area right here…" reaching down to my pussy I pulled my lips apart letting him see what one looked like. I pointed toward my clit.

"This is a clit Edward; get a good look at it. Tell me what does it look like to you?"

"Pink, um…skin," he replied while kind of shrugging.

"Pink yes, and skin, but I want you to look a little closer," I said pulling the skin away from my clit allowing him a better look at it.

"I don't see anything really," he answered.

"Okay … the clit is similar to the head of your penis, and just like the head of your penis it is very sensitive. It needs to be stimulated by fingers, tongues, or just rubbed on hips bones etc. You understand so far?" I asked because I wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing once I allowed him to touch.

"I can kind of see that now," he replied fidgeting.

"Would you like for me to show you how to stimulate my clit?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

I stuck my fingers in my mouth and then moved them down to my clit and began to rub circles. Having him watch me do so was a huge turn on. I reached down and gathered the juices that I was accumulated a little further south. I continued to rub as I told Edward more about the female body.

"This right here …" I directed his attention to the lips of my pussy "… are called lips, folds, or labia minor and majora. A woman's primary feels are located on the outside of her pussy and while being stimulated it would work in your favor to rub this with your fingers, tongue or your cock."

He was absolutely mesmerized by the movements of my hands.

"Show me you cock Edward let me see for myself," I purred.

I watched as he quickly stood unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled his long, thick, uncircumcised cock out of his boxer briefs. I had never been with a man so well endowed before and for a brief moment, my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Mmm … touch yourself," I instructed and watched has his hands stroked his cock while I fingered myself. He remained standing in front of me, but not close enough.

"Do you wanna taste?" I asked with a low seductive voice.

"Oh, please," he grunted roughly stroking his cock.

I swirled my fingers around my entrance gathering as much juice as possible, and then held my fingers out for him to taste. He quickly lowered his mouth to my fingers sucked them in, moaned out his appreciation stroking his cock even faster. I watched as the vein in his neck and forehead strained as he sucked harder on my finger. Reaching out my legs, I captured his body and brought him closer to my pussy. The way his face was contorted with strain, the vein bulging, the look in his hooded eyes, and the stroked he gave his weeping cock. I knew he was getting closer.

"Rub your cock along my folds and come on my pussy, but whatever you do don't enter me," I instructed as I pulled my fingers from his lips.

He quickly complied once again and rubbed his cock up and down my lips moaning and groaning out in pleasure. I couldn't help myself and threw my head back moaning out his name. I returned my fingers to my clit, and each time Edward's dick slid up my lips, I would moan his name loudly. Just as I was ready to climax, his grunting picked up. I reached out for him, and placed his member right on my clit letting him thrust hard into it causing both of us to cry out coming undone on each other.

My orgasm was so intense that when I came I squirted all over his groin. I was flabbergasted, I never knew a woman to reach such highs. Well, that's a lie I knew, but I had never experience it before.

I looked up into Edward's face and saw the smile that permeated his lips.

"What was that?" he timidly asked but his smile was still broad.

"That my dear boy was called the female ejaculation, and I have never had one before."

"Never?" he questioned.

"Never," I replied watching his crooked smirk aluminate the room.

"Well, that will be all for tonight. It seems that you only have twenty minutes to get home before your mother is looking for you," I stated righting myself.

"Do you need help cleaning up?" he asked.

Such a gentleman, Esme had done well instilling manners in her children.

"No, but if you need to clean up you know where the bathroom is," I replied pulling the old sheet from the table and fixing my robe back over my body. Edward scurried off to the bathroom, and I continued to clean up the dining room. Once I was finished, I walked into the kitchen to get it clean before heading to bed.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Sure, same time?" I inquired.

"Please," he replied.

I nodded and listened as he let himself out of my house. Once he was gone the guilt set in, and I wondered what in the hell I was doing to him and myself. My chest ached when he wasn't around, and when I learned he would be coming again … I yearned for another lesson. How in the hell had an inexperienced boy make me squirt? All these questions swirled around in my brain, and I couldn't figure out the answers.

After cleaning the kitchen, I trudged upstairs to my room, and pulled out my laptop. I stared blankly at the flashing cursor gathering my ideas in my head. Once I wrapped my mind around the things we had done in the dining room, the story took shape and chapters flew by in a hurry.

Staying up late writing was never a good thing for me, it always tended to leave me in a bad mood because no matter what I always woke at the same time everyday. It was like my internal clock was set to eight in the morning no matter if I stayed up until four in the morning. Sighing to myself, I rose from the bed and completed all my tasks for today within record time.

I was perched in my office when my phone rang.

Esme

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello dear, why do you sound so chipper this morning? Oh my God, you found a man," Esme screeched into the phone. Pulling the receiver away from my ear, I didn't know how I was going to respond and how in the hell could she tell anything in my voice.

"Who is he? Where did you meet him? Does he have a brother?"

She spouted off questions so fast I was having a hard time thinking of ways to answer without cluing her in that it was her son.

"Is he athletic? How good looking is he? Is he your age?"

The last question sobered her up a little, and I sighed into the receiver.

"Well, did he take your tongue with him when he left?" she asked because I had yet to respond to any of her questions.

"No …" I decided I would tell her half-truths at best until I figured out where this whole Edward thing was going. God knows I didn't want to tell her that her smoking hot son whom was still in high school yet sexually repressed came to me wanting me to teach him about women. I don't think that one would have went over to well.

"Tell me everything," she demanded.

"He doesn't have a brother …" that you would be interested in "… we meet at a café down town. He is artistic…" another stretch of the truth.

"He's not a jock or anything. No he is not my age," I said rubbing my hand over my face.

"How old?" she asked.

"Um …" how old do I tell her he is?

"Twenty-five?" I said like a question.

"Wow, you really do like them young," she mused.

"Apparently," I replied drily.

We talked for a few more minutes and Esme asked the question I had been trying to decide on all night.

"Are you guys serious or is this just a fling?"

"I don't know Esme," I muttered.

Was the situation with Edward serious or was it just a fling? I didn't know how to respond because my chest would ache when he wasn't around, and I anticipated his presence. What was wrong with me?

"Well, let me know … I was going to introduce you to Jasper Whitlock. He just moved into the area. He is handsome with long curly hair, baby blue eyes, and built like a brick shit house."

Esme giggled and so did I.

"He's our age … so, I don't know if you would be interested, but let me know if things with your younger gentleman don't work out. Maybe you need someone with more experience."

We both laughed and eventually ended our call. She wanted to set me up with someone. Esme trying to play matchmaker again that was what happened with James. She knows that situation didn't really pan out, and he was successful in driving a wedge between us. I just wish I had been strong enough not to allow that to happen.

Thinking about James brought back feelings I had about him. I knew I didn't love him, but I thought if we were around each other long enough that love would eventually find me. However, it never did … the more demanding he became the more I would pull away from us. The pulling away eventually caused a wedge to build, and he was gone.

The feelings I had for Edward where not the same as James, and it scared me a little. What was I doing?

I feel asleep that night feeling all kinds of guilty, but couldn't stop; there was something about Edward that called to me in a primal sense. He drew me in like a moth to a flame, but I was unwilling to give him up. Was it love? I couldn't say, but I knew one thing … if it was I would have to eventually set it free. Yeah, the old saying if you love something let it go and it was meant to be it would find you. Ha! Like that would happen, once I set Edward free he would never return. The question that remained was if I could get over him. I cried myself to sleep for letting myself get so wrapped up in those feelings.

Saturday morning while standing at my coffee pot the giddy feelings came again, the feeling that I couldn't wait for him to arrive and the wicked ways I wanted to teach him drove me to the brink of self pleasure.

I paced around the house for the majority of the day, and sporadically wrote different versions of the chapter I was working on. It wasn't until five o'clock that things started to look up for me. I heard the knocking at the door, and was shocked to see Edward on the other side.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until seven," I said pulling the door wider allowing him to come in. I had just started making dinner and I wasn't all buffed and polished yet.

"I was just sitting at home with nothing else better to do. So, I told mom I was heading out early. I hope that is okay with you. Plus, I enjoy spending time with you," he replied smiling with that damn crooked smile that could melt panties off a nun.

"Hum," I replied.

"Would you like to help me prepare dinner?" I asked walking toward the kitchen with Edward right on my heels.

"Sure, but …" Edward started but stopped.

"But what?" I asked.

"I was wondering if maybe we have time to … you know."

Edward was standing with his head down, shuffling back and forth on his feet.

"You know, what is you know?" I wanted him to be able to talk to me, tell me what he wanted. I wanted to stop all this shyness especially about sex, and around me. I should be the one person he would be able to communicate those wants and needs with.

"I was wondering if maybe we could get into more lessons," he stammered out.

"I don't see why not. You don't have to be all shy," I purred walking over to him.

Today's lesson I decided I would show him how a woman could pleasure him, and drive him wild in the process.

I reached down and grabbed Edward's hand pulling him into the living room. I placed my hands on his chest rubbing around the sparse hair that peaked out of his shirt then I lightly pushed until he fell onto the couch behind him.

"Today's lesson … pleasure I can give you. What do you think about that?"

I watched as Edward gulped and his eyes hooded.

"Edward, has anyone ever touched your cock?" I asked with a low seductive voice.

"Nnnnooo," he stuttered.

"Hum, what a shame because from what I saw yesterday it is a nice one. Would you show me again?" I asked still using my seductive tones.

He quickly rose from the couch and just as he was getting ready to unbutton his pants. I placed my hand on his, and knelt in front of him, using my own hands to free him from his jeans.

"Oh God," he cried.

"Shh … don't get all excited. I will take my time," I purred.

When his jeans were around his ankles, I lightly pushed him down on the couch again. I noticed rather quickly that he cock was hard and already leaking.

"Since we have a bit more time today to play I am going to show you the pleasure I can bring you, but after dinner you will return the favor and show me the pleasure you can bring me," I stated looking deep into his beautiful green orbs.

I reached out and lightly placed my hands on his hard cock, and swirled the pre cum around with my index finger.

"Already leaking for me aren't you young Edward."

He nodded apparently his speech had been taken away from him again.

"Your cock is amazing … it's so thick … long … and oh so hard," I purred licking my lips. Oh, how I wanted to taste it, but I wouldn't not today another day, but not today.

I used the moisture leaking out of the tip to rub up and down his shaft causing his hips to buck into my hand. I stared intently into his eyes. Willing him to look away, but he couldn't he was caught in my sights. I finally dropped my gaze from his looking at his hard member in my hands. I glanced up and to see him watching me keenly. I wanted to sink my mouth down onto his erection, but I wanted to draw him out. We had just barely made it around the bases, and I wanted to make sure he experienced every one to the fullest extent.

Slowly I caressed his balls with my other hand while I slid up and down his shaft. Within minutes of lightly pulling on his balls, Edward came with a grunt and a moan. The majority of it was in my hands, but some had landed on his thigh. I couldn't resist and leaned my head down licking the spunk from his lean thigh.

I pulled Edward's jeans up his legs, and helped him to stand. He still looked a little woozy from his climax, and I needed to get dinner done.

~LB~

Once dinner was done that night, it was the first time Edward had ever pleasured me with his fingers, and I slowly taught him all the ways I like to be touched. He was such a quick learner.

After that one weekend, things came up that prevented us from having another one. First, was the fact that Esme had tightened the reins on Edward again when she found out he wasn't hanging out with the friend he said he was. Then, my agent, Alice Brandon called to inform me about a pending book tour schedule for three months, right after Christmas. Edward also had obligations; he was practicing none stop for a rehearsal. Edward had talked admittedly about wanting to attend Julliard, but he would have to audition; which was something else he was working diligently on.

According to him, he had to play two pieces from a list of composers then he was to create an arrangement of his own. Once this was completed, he had to send it in and wait to hear back from them.

Christmas came around and instead of being invited to Esme's to spend time with her family. We exchanged gifts when we had lunch the day before. I didn't ask why she hadn't invited me, but I figured it still stemmed from the comments I made about Edward during the summer. I had noticed that she didn't even invite me to Edward's recitals before Christmas. He had called me on several occasions and begged me to come, but I wouldn't for fear that Esme would be mad at me again. Plus, I didn't want her to start putting two and two together.

Christmas Day there was a knock on my door. I quickly hurried from my office and was shocked to see Edward standing there with mistletoe above his head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling him into the house quickly. It wasn't like it was cold outside or anything, but I just wanted him in so I could use the mistletoe he was holding over his head.

"I couldn't wait to see you, and you are leaving for your book tour soon. So, I snuck out, she won't even miss me with everybody milling around the house. I had already talked to everyone and told her I was heading to bed early."

He smiled that crooked smile at me, and I melted.

"So, are you going to use this mistletoe?"

"Yes," I purred pulling him closer to my body while standing on my toes to kiss him properly.

Breathlessly we pulled away from one another to head into the living room. He pulled me close, and leaned down kissing my lips. It was the most passionate kiss; he lightly bit on my lip like I loved. When my knees hit the back of the couch, I couldn't resist anymore and pulled him down with me.

"I want you so bad Bella. I can't wait anymore," he stated while nibbling on my neck.

"Just one more thing, and then you can have me."

"When?"

"How about we take care of that one more thing tonight? If you can get out on New Year's Eve we will finish your lessons," I replied rubbing my hands through his hair.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied lowering his delicious lips to mine.

When we pulled away breathless once again, I pushed on his chest making him rise up. I stood up and grabbed his hand. The things I wanted to do to him would need more room to stretch out on and a couch wouldn't be an ideal place to do what I wanted. So, I led him back toward my bedroom.

"Strip," I demanded.

He rapidly complied.

"Bed," I instructed once his clothes were on the floor. Edward had a magnificent body all toned and tan from his summer job. His abs were tight forming a eight pack that came down into a v shape right before it dipped into his groin. He didn't have that much chest hair just a few little strands here and there. The rug matched the carpet with the brownish, copper color that was so unique to Edward. I didn't know any other person who quite had his color.

Edward looked like a Greek god lying stretched out on my bed. He was already excited too, it didn't take much to get him going, and apparently stripping in front of me had him already at attention.

"Mmhmm," I purred running my nails up his thigh.

I stood at the side of the bed and slowly pulled my clothes off one article at a time. I had Edward's full attention, and when I was about ready to pull the pants I had on off, he lifted up on his knees and stilled my hands.

"Can I?" he asked motioning to the button of my jeans.

"Yes, please."

"Don't take off you bra either, I want to do that too," he said while working the zipper down on my jeans.

I didn't reply and allowed him to have his fun.

"God, Bella you're beautiful," he whispered while kissing down my legs as he pushed my jeans out of the way.

Running his hands up my torso, he reached for the back of my bra looking me right in my eyes. The smoldering look was killing me, and I gently stroked his cheek. It was in that very moment that I knew I was deep, irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

Our midnight chats, the continued sexual tension, and the fact that everything in my body called to his. There was no stopping the emotions that erupted inside of me, and I wouldn't allow them to be uttered. He had a future, one I would not take from him. Being in love with him would only make his life harder. Esme wouldn't stand for it, and I wouldn't stand in his way. It was in that very moment I decided to never tell him my true feelings, and when he graduates, he would be gone. I would use the time we had.

I was pulled from my musing when my bra fell to the floor; Edward leaned up and captured my nipple in his mouth. I loved the fact that he was getting bolder everytime we were together.

Watching his hands descend my body and slip into my wet folds was unexpected, but bold. He did just how I had instructed him the last time he was here. He added sweet circling pressure on my clit to get the juices flowing. Then slowly adding fingers to my entrance curling them once he entered to find the rough spot inside, and I was a moaning mess.

"I want to taste you," he stated.

"Just my plans," I panted while he still worked my body.

"Lye back," I instructed allowing myself to crawl over his body as he laid back.

Crawling up his body, I grazed his erect member causing him to groan. I stopped when I straddled his chest. I wanted this to be good, and I wanted to make sure he remembered the instructions I have given him the night I allowed him to finger fuck me.

"Remember the clit is the most sensitive area, and needs to be stimulated. Hum … if you bite don't do it too hard."

He nodded.

I crawled off his chest and flipped around so I could have access to him too. Once I straddled his chest in the opposite direction, he reached out and pulled my hips to bring me to his face. Boy, he was an eager beaver tonight.

I felt his tongue slid down the entire length of my slit, and moaned. It felt so good, and he repeated the action a couple of times before he dove straight in. I worked my hips back and forth across his face riding him with all I had.

I leaned down and slowly sank my mouth down onto his waiting cock sucking him deep into the back of my throat. His ministrations on my clit temporary stopped as his hips thrusted into my mouth. Quickly I placed my hands around his shaft keeping him from thrusting so far into my mouth. He was gagging me with some of his thrusts, and I tolerated it because he was inexperienced in this area.

It only took a couple more thrusts before he came with me swallowing everything he gave me. When his breathing evened out again he went back to focusing on my needs and worked harder to pull my orgasm from my body. It didn't take long before my body was convulsing around his tongue as he licked the lips, cleaning my orgasm from me.

~LB~

Edward knocked on my door at exactly eleven o'clock on New Year's Eve. He still had on his dress clothes. Apparently, he sneaked right out of the party and came directly here.

"Hey," I greeted opening the door wide enough for him to enter.

"You look beautiful," he replies pushing my loose hair behind my ear. I hadn't really dressed up. I didn't have any plans and Esme still wasn't inviting me to anything that involved her family. I didn't let on that it bothered me and never said anything to her about it. Of course, if I would have asked her why there would have been this big discussion. Plus, I didn't know if I would be able to be in a room with Edward without showing some kind of emotion that something was going on. So, I didn't bring it up figuring for the best.

"Does anyone realize you're gone?" I asked wrapping my arms around his body, allowing him to pull me closer.

"No, no one knows," he whispers in my hair as he kisses right behind my ear and down my neck.

"Good," I replied as I leaned my head back allowing him better access to my neck.

We barely made it to the living room when all of our clothes had been discarded. He slowly lowered me to the couch, and as much as I wanted his first time to be in my bedroom upstairs. I couldn't wait any longer.

It wasn't long before hands were touching, and kisses where exchanged and things were progressing quickly. When I felt him lining his cock up with my entrance, I stopped him.

"Let me be on top, this is going to be quick, and I need to control the situation." Being this would be his first time I knew it wouldn't last long and as much as he had built up his endurance with me.

He flipped us over until he was on his back. I reached behind me and slowly worked his already hard cock up and down. I reached over to the coffee table drawer and pulled out a condom. I knew that Edward hadn't ever been with anybody, and I didn't take birth control or anything because of I don't have a boyfriend. But, I still was capable of getting pregnant, plus this would help to slightly desensitize him.

I opened the package and worked the condom down his shaft. Once everything was in place, I lowered my wet pussy down on his cock.

I couldn't hold back the moan that erupted from my chest when he was finally seated deep inside my body. I reached down grabbing his hand and slid it between us, and quickly he worked my clit just the way I liked as I rocked back and forth over his cock.

"So, good," I moaned.

"Fuck," he chanted over and over.

I felt the coils tightening in my stomach and knew my release was coming. I rocked a couple of more times before I came chanting his name. I leaned down on his chest, kissing his neck as his breathing and my own returned to normal.

"Can we do that again?" he asked smiling his megawatt smile at me.

"Oh, my God," Esme exclaims as she stands at the opening of our living room. I jerk and look in her direction complete mortified of the things she saw.

"Shit!" Edward whispers craning his neck around to see his very pissed off mother standing in the living room.

"I can explain, please let me explain," I stammer out trying get off Edward. Esme spun around no longer facing us on the couch.

"I trusted you Isabella, I thought this was over," Esme screamed.

"I hadn't done anything yet when you thought something was going on."

I finally climbed off Edward's lap and quickly pulled the sundress I had been wearing over my head.

"For God sake Edward get dressed …" Esme demanded "… we're going home."

"I'm not going home," Edward said while pulling on his dress pants.

Esme spun around and pointed her finger right at him.

"You are coming home and you …" she pointed at me "… you will be hearing from my lawyer. I can't believe you did this Isabella. I can't believe you would force my son to be with you because you have an obsession with younger men."

"I didn't force him," I cried out pulling my hair. At the same time, Edward cried out, "She didn't force me, I asked her too."

I was stunned and could believe he admitted to asking me to do things to him.

"You are going to stay away from her, do you hear me," Esme screams at Edward.

"I can't," he screams back.

"You have ruined my son, why my son Isabella? You could have any eligible bachelor in this area, but yet you want my son why?" Esme was crying at this point.

Edward walks over to his mother, and touches her shoulder.

"She didn't ruin me mom, and she didn't seduce me, or force me. I did all this on my own. I love her and I won't stay away."

I gasped … did … he?

Esme cried even harder and Edward wrapped her in his arms.

"I will see you later Bella," he said looking down at his mother. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and I felt sick … I was sick. This was a best friend's son. Her baby and I had ruined him.

~LB~

Edward had called me several times since his mother walked in on us. I still didn't know what to do. Esme had called a couple days after the incident and told me if she heard tell of us talking, seeing, or even coming in close contact that she would file a restraining order against me.

I respected her wishes because I didn't really want to fight with my best friend, and when she accused me of potentially ruining his life. I stepped away from the situation altogether.

I was still reeling from the fact that Edward had proclaimed his love for me, and I knew deep down inside I was in love with him too. Why else would I have let things escalate if I didn't feel something for him.

My heart would break every time the phone rang, and when I would look to see him calling again. I couldn't hold the tears at bay. The calls got less and less until no calls came at all, which broke my heart in two. But, he needed to move on and forget about me. I wasn't his age and he needed to experience life without me.

The months passed and it wasn't long before my book tour started again, and I needed a break from the whole mess I had made in Florida. I changed my cell phone number. Edward graduate from high school the same week my tour started. I wanted to go to the school and see him, but I knew that if Esme saw me she would be furious. I thought I might be able to blend in with the others, but decided the risk wasn't worth the trouble. I finished packing instead.

~LB~

After the book tour, things didn't get any better for me. I took a hiatus from writing and moped around the house all day long. I didn't even go outside. I got another fine for my overgrown lawn, and that was when I decided I needed to leave Florida. There was absolutely nothing holding me here any longer.

I finally confided in my agent Alice Brandon telling her everything that had happened, and told her about how I couldn't write anymore and to just pull the plug. I could live in a box or find something cheaper than dirt somewhere besides here.

It was at that moment of weakness that she suggested I move to New York with her. She was looking for someone to buy her parent's house, and said she could get me a sweet deal. It would also bring me closer to the publishing house I used when I wrote. So no more trips to the Big Apple any more. It sounded wonderful.

As I was leaving town standing in line at the local coffee shop I overheard a couple of young girls talking and when they mentioned Edward Cullen, I stranded to hear their conversation.

"Can you believe Edward didn't get into Juilliard?"

I couldn't believe it, he didn't get in … well at least I wouldn't have to worry about seeing him in New York.

"He's been so depressed here lately, and I don't know what is wrong. The rumor is he was messing with an older woman and she broke his heart."

I tuned out and didn't even bother to look at the girls. I paid for my coffee and hit the road.

~LB~

Moving to New York was the best thing that could have happened to me. I still hadn't spoke to Esme in a year, and didn't know what was going on with her for the first time in a long time.

I hardly thought about that time in my life anymore, or I tried there were times when I thought I heard his voice or the wind would blow and I would be taken back to a time we were together. I often wondered if Edward ever tried again to get into Juilliard.

When I left Florida, I didn't even allow Esme to sell my house not wanting to be a burden to her. I went with another company. When the house finally sold I paid off the place I had bought from Alice.

My writing was coming along … I switched gears and instead of writing erotic romantic novels I took up writing children's stories. I couldn't stomach the thoughts of writing my character with a happily ever after, when in real life I was never able to successful have one of my own.

I spend the majority of my time now days out at the park …watching children play. This is what helped me come up with the stories, I now wrote. It was a typical weekend, and I standing in line at the local Starbucks to get my usual cappuccino latte.

"Bella," he whispered. I closed my eyes and let the memories of my name falling from his lips flicker behind my eyes. I didn't move.

"Bella," he said a little stronger.

I turned around and came face to face with the green eyes I longed to see. To the voice that I missed and to the person I loved.

"Edward," I breathed. I couldn't believe he was here.

"Could we … talk?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I don't have class today," he said pulling at his unruly locks.

"How about we head to Center Park? I go there every Saturday … we can find a table and talk."

"Sure," he responded stopping me from paying for my coffee. He ordered his own and paid for both.

Leaving Starbucks, we gradually made our way to the park, and found the first secluded table away from the playgrounds.

"So, what brings you to New York?" I asked the last I had heard Juilliard hadn't accepted him so I didn't want to assume he was there.

"Juilliard, of course," he said while smirking.

"I had heard you didn't make it in."

"Nah, nothing like that it just took a little longer than anticipated to get my shit together. I wasn't in a good situation at the time. I had my heart broken, and didn't feel like working on anything."

He lowered his eyes and rubbed his finger across his coffee cup.

"I didn't think it would hurt as bad as it did," I looked away from him because I wasn't exactly at a good place then either.

"Just tell me one thing Bella … did you love me?" he asked.

I looked up at him, and saw the sadness around the edges of his eyes. I couldn't lie to him any longer, and I couldn't lie to myself any longer.

"Yes, Edward. I loved you from the moment you asked me to help you. I just didn't realize it. I had wanted you for sometime before you came to me. Then when you offered your proposal, I couldn't resist you any longer. I didn't tell you that night because I didn't want your mother even more mad at me, but mostly I was shocked. I didn't want to ruin your chances of greatness."

Tears were raining down from my eyes at this point. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I had lived the last year in utter misery only putting on a happy face when I was around my agent, publisher, or customers who came to my book signings. Edward walked around the table and sat right beside me wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh, baby … don't cry," he cooed into my hair.

"I understand Bella. My mother would have gone off the deep end if you had admitted it. I just didn't want you to walk away from me without knowing. That night … was the best night of my existence. I knew when my mother caught us it would be over. I knew you wouldn't push her," he said pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I still love you Bella. I never stopped and no other woman could ever compare to you." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. He held onto me for a while as the tears finally subsided enough for me to talk. When I looked into his eyes, again I could see the wetness almost overflowing his own eyes.

I gently placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed in lovingly. I missed this boy terribly so. He leaned his head into my hand, closing his eyes and sighed at my touch.

"I still love you, Edward," I stated.

His eyes quickly opened and I could see the hope and longing now taking over the edges of sadness that occupied them when we sat down.

"Can we take thing slow?" I asked.

"I want you so much," he stated pulling me into the tightest huge known to man.

We didn't fix all the problems in that one morning, but we were able to build a foundation for us to stand on as a couple. We spend the rest of the day talking about things going on in our lives. He gave me hope to resume the writing I once loved, and I bet I gave him the inspiration to write more music himself.

One thing we knew for sure that day when we parted ways. We would be with each other forever no matter what.

~The End


End file.
